Ainsley
Ainsley is a high-ranking member of the Harvey Boys Gang, serving as Margret Wonga's right-hand-man and personal bodyguard. Prior to joining the Harvey Boys Gang, he worked for Margret and the Wonga Family back when they were working in Downing Street as their personal lawyer. Biography Ainsley grew up in Chesick, West London, UK, and attended law school. After finishing law school, he became known as a very good and well-experienced lawyer. His skills as a lawyer became useful to Prime Minister George Wonga who offered Ainsley a job to work as his personal lawyer. Ainsley protected the Wonga Family from bankruptcy, and was also able to fight back against some of Reupert's information which was leaked to the press, mainly the information regarding Margret and her sandwich smuggling scheme. When George and his siblings were barricaded in their office because of the backlash concerning the press, Ainsley served as their secret spy and message giver. Ainsley and their brother, Gabe Wonga, were the ones who told them about Reupert Wonga's betrayal. Reupert unfortunately also leaked Ainsley's status as an informant to the press, ruining his reputation. Despite his best efforts, the Wonga Family were forced to step down in 2007, and Ainsley was disgraced as a lawyer for helping them corrupt government officials. Feeling bad for Ainsley, Margret offered him a job to work as her assistant in her new job in the Harvey Boys Gang. Ainsley became her right-hand man, personal bodyguard, as well as her personal driver. Ainsley, despite coming off a simple lawyer, is also very well experienced in fighting and marital arts, having done some training with Li-Long when he was younger. Despite his status as a very good lawyer, Ainsley has been denied the position of a consigliere lawyer multiple times due to Louis Harvey not trusting him enough, and preferred his long-time consigliere William P. Glendale. Ainsley also never does any psychical work despite being second-in-command of Margret's regime, and mainly assigns orders to her men whenever she tells him to do it. These days Ainsley still serves Harvey Boys Gang today as Margret Wonga's right-hand man, and is a very crucial element of George's scheme to take over London. He has joined Margret, who has gotten back into Downing Street as assistant deputy Prime Minister. Ainsley is working with her as the MP of the Slippy Seals Party, a party which is privately backed by Margret herself. Ainsley has been helping in her crusade to expose the future Prime Minister Boris Johnson, claiming he is affiliated with the London Underground Crime Syndicate. He is also helping her in exposing the rest of Parliament's connection to the Syndicate. Ainsley was also present at Johnathan Wonga and Harris' 'peace' meeting with the O'Brady Gang, serving as their lawyer while the entire shebang was observed by William Calvin Morgan, who sat like a vulture on a tree. He also helped Harris with the robbery of the tomato ketchup van which belonged to the O'Brady's. Similar to Mr Big and Harris, Ainsley has been promised the position of caporeigme once Margret and her siblings have taken control of London despite the fact that capos are usually given less influence and power than lawyers. He also been promised to become Margret's deputy Chief of Staff, as well as deputy prime minister. Quotes Personality and traits Ainsley is very smart and well spoken, having attended a very prestigious law school in his youth. Ainsley is incredibly loyal to Margret Wonga and the Wonga Family in general, and considers them to be his true family. He also tells them about the latest going-ons in England and other crucial information they might need in their take over of London. Ainsley is a very money-hungry man, always wanting more but never being bothered to actually work to achieve it. His main catchphrase being "We've got to have money!" Ainsley's greed is one of the reasons why he has never been married yet. Ainsley, similar to Harris and Mr Big, always defends his boss (Margret) against false accusations regarding her leadership. Trivia *He sounds similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame as well as Monsieur D'Arque from Beauty and The Beast. *Ainsley has been hinted to be a homosexual, often frequenting gay nightclubs, strip clubs and can be seen on pride parades this month, this year. *Ainsley seems to not be fazed at all by the Wonga Family's constant farting and bowel issues. Citing that it is what makes them... them. *Ainsley, despite his high status in the Harvey Boys Gang, rarely, if ever, communicates with Louis Harvey, but has made it clear that he is not very fond of him calling him a "worthless toe rag" on many occasions, but then again who wouldn't? *Ainsley may be a former citizen of Toonvile but this has not yet been confirmed. Some false rumours also suggest he once lived on Outworld or Orderworld. *He has a strange obsession with licking his boots even when they're covered in mud which disgusts many of his employees in the Harvey Boys Gang, but never the Wonga family for they have bowel issues. *He is a good friend of Victor Kennedy. Gallery we've got to have marmite.jpg|Ainsley saying his signature phrase. Oh do tell me all about the tomato soup.png|Ainsley on the phone with Margret. Oh Figgy this tea has poo in it.jpg|Ainsley having a nice, hot cup of dark tea. Oh that fart burns.jpg|Ainsley being sinister. Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Lawyers Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Security Gaurds Category:Mobsters Category:LGBT Community Category:Greedy Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Lawful Evil Category:Politician Category:Democrats Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants